Falso matrimonio
by HardLohve
Summary: Juramentos banales de protección que no eran más que la pantomima de un teatro macabro. Votos de boda pronunciados con los labios y maldecidos con el corazón maquillado. Promesas de sangre, bendiciones dictaminadas, y su tormento estaba servido. Listo para destrozar la poca ilusión con la que Sansa se había autoengañado. Pero no lloraría. No lo haría. Nunca más ante un Lannister.


Disclaimer: Si Sansa fuera mía, juro que tiempo haría que la chica ya estaría felizmente casada con el Perro. O, ¿por qué no? Con Tyrion, jaja, antes de estar en las garras de ese padre no tan padre, xddd (Meñique viudo y maquiavélico y alejado de Alaine, please, que así mola más).

-…-…-

NT: Este fic fue escrito (hace tiempo,tiempo) –para Lyann, por el Amigo invisible 2013 del foro Alas negras, Palabras negras. (No tengo ni idea de cual sea tu nick ahora mismo, chiqui, pero igualmente fue escrito y publicado para ti en su día, y dado que la historia se borró… y es Navidad, época de los AI… pues eah, aquí vuelvo a subirlo).

En fin, espero que te guste (y que esta vez me regales un review, ejem ejem) y a los demás, ¿qué decir? Feliz Año Nuevo a todos… ¡a leer!

–…–…–

Que iba a casarse con un príncipe cuando estuviera en edad de concepción, galante, hermoso y caballeroso, era algo indudable. Sansa lo sabía. Sansa lo deseaba. Y aquellos príncipes que poblaban sus sueños eran altos, de cabellos ensortijados y ojos bondadosos, de espíritu sólido y trato respetuoso. Pero si las palabras de los humanos eran volubles, las de los dioses no eran menos engañosas.

Pidió un príncipe perfecto, y se lo mandaron perfectamente falso, perfectamente cruel, perfectamente malvado. Pidió ser reina... Y durante meses lo fue. Reina de un bello paraíso de manzanas envenenadas, siendo su cuerpo y su alma diana de maltratos y desprecios; reina de un rey violento, siendo señora de días plagados de gritos callados donde el silencio era su mejor aliado.

Y es que en algún momento de sus rezos a los dioses éstos habían acabado por darle la espalda, vuelto sus plegarias en arcilla frágil y venenosa. Porque el hombre con quien la estaban desposando manejaba un reino, sí, lo sabía; y era respetuoso también, sí, lo había sido alguna que otra vez con ella. Pero ahí acababa el parecido con el príncipe de sus sueños con el medio hombre que anadeaba frente a ella. Aquel se casaba con ella por sus títulos; no por amor, no por ganarse su corazón. Aquel no tenía nada de hermoso con ese rubio leonado en su cabeza deforme, esos ojos dispares, ese rostro desfigurado. Aquel era un enano, un lujurioso, un gnomo... Uno de los tantos Lannister que había acabado despreciando tanto.

La capa que Tyrion Lannister colocó sobre los hombros de Sansa Stark se cernió entorno a ella como la muerte se acomete sobre la cabeza de un sentenciado. Pesada. Brutal. Carcelera. Sus rodillas se flexionaron a regañadientes para recibir el beso distante de unos resecos labios cuarteados. Oyó sin escuchar. Asintió sin consentir de verdad. Juramentos banales de protección que no eran más que la pantomima de un teatro macabro. Votos de boda pronunciados con los labios y maldecidos con el corazón maquillado. Promesas de sangre, bendiciones dictaminadas, y su tormento estaba servido. Listo para destrozar la poca ilusión con la que Sansa se había autoengañado. Pero no lloraría. No lo haría. Nunca más ante un Lannister.

"En la cama, una vez apagadas las velas, no soy peor que los demás hombres. Podría ser bueno contigo. En la oscuridad soy el Caballero de las Flores".

Se removió cohibida en el lecho compartido de plumas, entre las sábanas blancas y los pétalos de rosas. Rígida por fuera. Impasible de forma externa. Temblorosa por dentro. De reojo, observó desnudarse a quien, en horas, se había visto obligada a ver como marido. En el terciopelo de la noche, los rubios cabellos del pequeño hombre con rasgos grotescos resaltaban tanto como resonaban en el tenso silencio los crujidos de su ropa y zapatos al quedarse tan desnudo como había venido al mundo en el día de su nombre.

Los ojos Tully de ella, tan acostumbrados a ver cosas delicadas y hermosas, miraron con terror la maraña negra y amarilla de su abundante barba. A Sansa siempre le había gustado el color amarillo. Era un color bonito, significativo.

El amarillo era los pastelitos de limón que Arya y ella robaban de la cocina. Era la chimenea del salón de Invernalia encendida, con la paz y la armonía alrededor de todos ellos, con Eddard Stark vivo, Bran sin las piernas tullidas. El amarillo eran los ojos atentos de Dama... Hasta que pisó Desembarco del Rey. En poco tiempo, el amarillo se había convertido en un color aborrecible.

Ahora era las joyas de oro chocando contra el suelo como tintineantes lágrimas derramadas con cada golpe que Jofrey mandaba que la propinasen; era el sucio color Lannister que impregnaba todas y cada una de sus pesadillas. Era el ensortijado cabello de un príncipe coronado antes de sacudirse la piel de venado y sacar a la luz las zarpas bestias que la asustaban y desgarraban impunemente ante los ojos indiferentes de una corte. ¿Qué más podía cambiar? Su señor esposo anadeó hasta dejar atrás la vela de cera perfumada que se apoyaba sobre la mesita de noche. ¿Qué más podía perder? Sus pezones se erizaron bajo el contacto gentil de los dedos cortos, gruesos y con vello rubio en los nudillos de quien por derecho legal de matrimonio iba a forzarla a ser mujer. La doncellez, eso estaba claro. La libertad, eso ya había sido.

"Esperaremos. Lo que haga falta. Hasta que me conozcas mejor y tal vez incluso confíes un poco en mí".

El miedo y la vergüenza hicieron un nudo prieto en su estómago, congelando las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia que se asomaban por sus ojos desorbitados. Ya no tenía un sitio al cual llamar hogar; Invernalia estaba destruida, asaltada, sitiada por los enemigos. Ya no sabía en quien volver a confiar. Sus amigas de rosas y flores habían resultado tener más espinas que un jardín plantado de cactus con púas venenosas. Ya no tenía lugar ni posibilidad para estar con sus seres queridos. Por eso lo dijo. ¿Se la podía reprochar por ello? ¿Realmente se podía? Sansa reunió el poco valor que el mantra de obediencia recalcado en su educación le permitió. Sin importarle sonar cruel. Sin meditar en las represalias. Sólo siendo sincera, sólo por estar desesperada.

"¿Y si no quiero nunca, mi señor?".

Lo único que realmente quería era volver a su Invernalia querida. ¿Eso era mucho pedir, dioses? Aquella Corte Real era un nido de víboras, una jaula de oro que aprisionaba tanto el alma como la moralidad de las personas. Invernalia no era así. Invernalia era sincera, honrada, de frente, respetuosa. Invernalia era el corazón del norte, donde la palabra dada era todo cuanto se necesitaba para confiar y creer. Invernalia era Stark, no Lannister. Y, sin embargo...

Y, sin embargo, él cumplió con su palabra. No la tocó. No exigió sus obligaciones maritales. No la mandó golpear. Ni trató nunca de propasarse. No era tan terrible, entonces, pensar que era el león negro que se distinguía de los restantes miembros de su casa. ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? Pero era un Lannister. Dioses, siempre sería un Lannister. La implicación de esa familia en la matanza de Rob y su madre lo demostraba con creces. Bajó la vista al plato de guisantes que ingería y obligó a su cabeza a desterrar de su mente la idea de que su tan temido esposo se estaba haciendo, con el escrupuloso cumplimiento diario de su promesa, a la medida de los hombres de Invernalia.

Ninguno de ellos tendría que volver a merecer su confianza. Sería tonta si lo hacía. Que él fuera a buscarla en el Bosque de Dioses para ofrecerle una capa contra la fría llovizna de la tarde no significaba nada. No significaba nada. Estúpida, eso es lo que era. Tonta, las veces en que creía ver verdadera preocupación en sus dispares ojos y acariciaba la idea de resguardarse en la calidez que él le ofrecía. Sacudió la cabeza. Sus mechones cobrizos desplegados sobre los hombros parecieron ser imán de la mirada ávida de su señor esposo.

La mujer que había dentro de ella huyó al rincón oscuro donde Jofrey, Loras, Willas, el Perro y los demás hombres que directa o indirectamente habían formado parte de un pasaje de su vida le habían enseñado a huir mediante serios escarmientos de la ruda realidad al tanto la inocente e ingenua niña que siempre era, mientras jugaba a ser señora y dama de alta alcurnia, se escudaba tras la armadura de la cortesía. Lista para cumplir. Lista para obedecer. Lista para sufrir.

—En un matrimonio donde no hay confianza y respeto, ni siquiera la cortesía puede salvarlo. —Sabias palabras que oyó decir a la vieja Tata una vez tras finalizar la historia de rapto de una dama en lo alto de una torre... Palabras que su madre le recalcó otra tarde mientras ambas observaban desde la ventana del cuarto de costura cómo su padre entrenaba, espada en mano, con Rob, Jon Nieve y Theo Greyjoy... Palabras que Sansa empezaba a ver realizadas en la rutina, a trompicones, de un matrimonio que nunca había llegado a desear y que, visto lo visto la triste desconfianza que lo envolvía, nunca llegaría a desear.

Apenas se hablaban. Vacuos cumplidos sobre lo bien que dirigía el servicio doméstico, la disposición de los alimentos de la comida, el corte de un vestido nuevo. Y ella respondía con ojos vacíos, sonrisa petrificada, manos temblorosas enfriadas por los nervios. Apenas se dejaban conocer. Acreedor de un rostro grotesco y una desconfianza popular, disconforme con el sobrenombre de menosprecio con el que le habían bautizado casi al nacer; Diligente con su obligación de Consejero de la Moneda, cumplidor de su deber para con el reino. Así Sansa lo veía. Lector ávido, comilón afanoso, inteligencia prodigiosa. Así Tyrion respondía ante ella. Y eso era todo entre ellos. La historia de un falso matrimonio sin amor que los bardos no podrían cantar ni en mil años.

Apenas se observaban. Simples miradas de soslayo cuya fuente de emociones costaba discernir. Ojeadas de reprensión que morían en los labios antes siquiera de formularse en voz alta. Apenas se tocaban. Roces casuales al ir a coger al mismo tiempo la jarra de agua, el salero, el pan. Dedos atemorizados que se agarraban a un brazo gentil que cumplía con el gesto cortés del momento. Sansa y Tyrion. Tyrion y Sansa. ¿Qué podía llegar a significar el matrimonio cuando la falta de confianza no daba pie al respeto? Ella lo temía. Él la deseaba. ¿De qué bando jugaban las disconformidades familiares, los lapsus efímeros de intentos de afecto conyugal, en un matrimonio que no parecía dispuesto a ser jamás consumado? De nada valían. De poco servían. Sansa y Tyrion. Tyrion y Sansa. En uno su apellido era el muro que los separaba, en la otra la gélida cortesía de una dama.

Las noches eran lo peor. Tumbados el uno al lado del otro fingiéndose dormidos, deseando estar en otra compañía, en otro lecho, en otra vida. Dama y Tysha. Rencor y alegría. Puta y Loba. Eran los pensamientos que poblaban las mentes del falso matrimonio. ¿A dónde van las putas? Se preguntaba él. ¿A dónde fue Invernalia con su huargo? Inquiría ella. Siempre en silencio. Solos. Tensos. Incómodos. Hastiados. El pecho de ella necesitaba la esperanzadora antorcha de un calor sincero, una mano amiga. El pecho de él se enfriaba en la eterna espera de que ella diera el paso y le aceptara, le viera como Tyrion, el hombre, y no como Tyrion, el enano de los leones traidores.

Noche tras noche los ojos de Sansa se aflojaban contra la almohada procurando que los sollozos de su garganta no delataran su llanto. Noche tras noche las palmas de Tyrion se cerraban en puños mientras asistía impotente a los lamentos nocturnos de su joven esposa. Y en lo más hondo de la avanzada oscuridad, cuando los cansados ojos de ella finalmente se cerraban, marcados por el rastro de abundantes huellas rojas de estelas de lágrimas amargas, él se movía para abrazarla. Y ella, en el sueño inquieto en el que navegaba a tientas, alcanzaba, sin saberlo, la calma y desahogo que tanto anhelaba.

Sansa dormía sin pesadillas. Tyrion se escabullía con la culpabilidad de su infidelidad, el remordimiento de ese desahogo sexual, como la única vela que le retornaba una y otra vez junto a su esposa, al lecho frío que compartían y que cada vez se tornaba conocido, defendido, cobijo de la neutralidad, la calma y la indiferencia.

"Una sola carne, un solo corazón, una sola alma".

Y justo entonces, cuando había escapado de los leones para caer en la trampa vil de un sinsonte, fueron los dos, ella y él, denominados prófugos de la justicia. Mandados capturar, acusados de una muerte que ninguno de los dos había cometido. Ninguno, ninguno, ninguno. Sansa no conocía a su señor esposo como tal. Sansa no confiaba en ningún Lannister. Pero Tyrion... Tyrion era diferente. Lo había sido con ella. Y no había matado a Jofrey. De eso estaba segura. No había matado al niño rey. Y lo sabía no porque Petir se lo confirmase. Sino porque... Porque tal vez, quizás, a lo mejor..., estaba aprendiendo a conocer el alma guardada de su marido. No lo apreciaba. Pero tampoco lo detestaba.

Un descubrimiento que le pilló de sorpresa y desamparo tanto como en su día le había causado la huida de Sandor Clegane. Curiosamente, en los dos casos, había precisado de la intervención de la distancia para percatarse del espíritu casi cordial que subyacía tras los títulos de renombre de ambos hombres. Cada vez que pensaba en él, algo raro le asaltaba la boca del estómago. No era odio. No era deseo. No era amor. Más bien... El indicio de algo que ni ella misma sabía precisar.

Soñaba con él. Con las noches compartidas. Con la vez en que, ante su alteza, se había compadecido de la suerte de su padre. Con el lecho dispuesto todas las noches, preparado para sangrar ante el fin de su virginidad. Con sus ojos desiguales devorando su feminidad. Con la vez en que, como un verdadero príncipe al rescate de su dama, había frenado la brutal paliza de Jofrey. Con la oportunidad que él le ofreció, de casarse con otro más joven, más hermoso, más agraciado que él, y que Sansa rechazó. Tyrion, Lancel, cualquier otro. ¿Qué más daba el nombre? Para mayor jolgorio de su desgracia el escogido final firmaría siempre Lannister.

Soñó, o más bien recordó en la cobija de los sueños, las veces en que el pequeño hombre había intentado abrirse paso a través del silencio hosco que ella misma había insistido en mantener. Y Sansa despertaba temblando. El grito apuntado en la garganta que ardía de miedo. De nervios... De horror. Él se había esfumado, y ella también estaba desaparecida. Ya no había cama que compartir. Estaba aliviada. Estaba aliviada. Ni marido, señor o esposo al que obedecer, servir, y ante el cual inclinarse. No le importaba. No le importaba. Y, sin embargo... Y, sin embargo, los siete dioses eran testigos de que mentía. Al menos un poco. Porque algo sí que le interesaba. Algo...

"Me muero de ganas de conocerlo, mi señora".

Y una vez más, volvió a mentir. Palabras dichas en voz alta para contentar. Palabras musitadas con resignación, pesar y con disconforme claridad. No la casaban por ella misma. Volverían a hacerlo por la importancia de sus títulos. Cierto que tiempo atrás él lo había hecho de igual forma. Tyrion, casarse por interés familiar, incentivado por el patriarca Lannister.

Pero, no obstante, y a fuer de ser honesta con los pozos de la verdad, la había mostrado consideración por ser ella misma. En el fondo, fue por ser ella misma. Sin importar las habladurías de la gente, el hombre había cumplido con rigor la palabra que le dio de no tocarla hasta que Sansa estuviera preparada. Nada habían tenido que ver en ello los derechos nobiliarios que arrastraba la mención de un Stark de Invernalia. Por ella. Por respeto. Por su persona.

Percepciones de un hecho que se reafirmaban mientras la mente, antes ciega, obcecada en sobrevivir y no apreciar la realidad, recaía con un sobresalto del estómago en la verdad. De nombre, Lannister. De acciones, Stark. Por mucho tiempo, fue ante sus ojos, sólo lo que los demás le dijeron que él era. Lujurioso. Retorcido. Malicioso. Tal vez únicamente había querido ver al Tyrion que la sociedad describía, ya que ése era más fácil de detestar, más normal de temer, y no a la persona de estatura enana y espíritu gigante que su esposo podía resultar ser.

Por fuera se mantenía despiadado, fratricida, hambriento de poder. Por dentro... En el matrimonio que ella se había negado a disfrutar, a consumir... No era más que un hombre hambriento de amor, respeto y comprensión. No era más que el león que podía esconder las garras para ser inofensivo... Como el perro esconde la rabia para ser manso y dú ín de lo perdido para ser olvidado.

Pensamientos que la cambian y agitan, que le hacen casi fijar una añoranza, al tanto que más lejos, allende el mar Angosto, quien otrora fue un simple enano casi inofensivo, rumiaba sus heridas, rumiaba sus venganzas, rumiaba el recuerdo de dos esposas. La verdadera, la falsa. La puta, la loba.

La primera, que lo había amado de verdad, proporcionándole felicidad y dolor, y la impuesta, que lo había aborrecido a la par, agudizando en él un afán de amparo y protección. Tysha y Sansa. Sansa y Tysha. ¿A dónde vuela la inocencia perdida? Amor creído fingido, desdén oculto bajo la conducta falsa de una dama. ¿A dónde van las putas? Al reino de la amargura. Al jardín de lo perdido para ser olvidado. Al amor sin amor de Sansa y Tyrion para un matrimonio de conveniencia que pudo ser más, que podría llegar a ser más, sin la sombra acechante de los leones a la carga, sin los ojos fríos de una princesa atrapada. Bastaría simplemente con la calidez de Invernalia, la roca sólida e inteligente de él.

Pero, si no fue suficiente en el pasado, en un matrimonio sin amor… ¿Bastará en ese incierto futuro, en un reencuentro sin amor? Falta saber. Falta querer. Falta lo imprevisible, lo nunca visto antaño: el lobo y el león conquistando mano a mano... El corazón de un gnomo y un pajarito, dejando en el camino el recuerdo de una esposa amada, de un Perro tocado el corazón. Sin amor no hay nada. No hay nada. Pero con eso que surge de apoco, eso que se parece al afecto y al respeto, todo puede ser. Siempre puede ser.

Incluso un falso matrimonio, sí, para intentar funcionar otra vez.


End file.
